Displays are used in various applications. For example, avionic and other vehicular systems use head down display (HDD) systems and head up display (HUD) systems including but not limited to wearable displays, such as, head worn displays (HWD) and helmet mounted display (HMD). In aircraft applications, HUD and HDD systems advantageously display information from aircraft systems and sensors in a graphical and alphanumeric format. The information can also or alternatively include computer generated graphics based upon a terrain and structure database and/or real time sensor captured images.
HUDs generally include combiners that provide information conformally with the view of the environment through the windshield. For example, the F35 Joint Strike Fighter (JSF) includes a visor-type combiner and precision head tracking HUD for the pilot that allows the pilot to effectively view a full sphere, limited only by the flexibility of the seated pilot. Certain images provided by HUDS can suffer from degraded image quality in certain lighting situations. The degraded image quality can make it difficult to view detailed information. For example, a white symbol superimposed over a cloud and a green symbol superimposed over green landscape are difficult to perceive and/or ascertain. Further, information, such as lists or other text, is often more easily viewed on HDDs, such as, large area displays (LADs) or large area HDDs (LAHDDs), than HUDs.